


i love you 5

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva), pastelpacis (pastelxzavva)



Series: little musicians [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cute boyos, Mikey is a smol boy, Other, little!mikey, littlespace, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: Mikeyway is Gerard Way's little brother. Sure he's more mature here or there but uh...He isn't always that way though.Sometimes he just... feels quite little.Thankfully, Gerard is always there for him when it happens.





	i love you 5

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by "A" ! Thanks for the request <3

Mikey quietly pattered over to Gerard, suddenly glad they weren't on tour. He timidly tapped Gerard's shoulder. He'd managed to get himself into his favorite sleepshirt (black and crimson red) and found his stuffie (a black kitten) and even his pacifier (dark red with white tie-dye marks) before he found that he was unable to keep himself occupied for a moment longer, toddling off to go find Gerard.

 

"Gee-Gee?" He squeaked out, clutching his stuffie, eyes big and voice a little muffled 'cause of his paci.

 

Gerard turned to him, and his heart positively  _ melted _ at the sight of his little brother.

 

"Hey, little one." He murmured, instantly opening his arms and letting Mikey plop on his lap, snuggling into his chest happily. Gerard pressed a kiss to Mikey's head, smiling when he heard the happy little sound the younger boy made. Gerard cooed gently, petting Mikey's hair.

 

"Want me to turn on cartoons for you, kitten?" Gerard cooed, Mikey nodding and looking up at him with big eyes and a little smile. Gerard tapped the pacifier, smiling and enjoying how Mikey burst into giggles, eyes crinkling up cutely.

 

Gerard moved them to the living room, where he turned on the tv and set a blanket down on the floor, letting Mikey settle onto it however he wanted to, before he just watched his little brother clutch his precious kitty stuffie to his chest. 

 

Gerard slipped onto the blanket next to Mikey, petting his hair gently. Mikey snuggled into his side, but was more than happy to keep his eyes trained on the tv screen.

 

“Bubba?” Mikey mumbled after a little while, turning to Gerard with a little hopeful expression. Gerard quirked one eyebrow, stroking a little strand of hair from Mikey's eyes. 

 

“Yeah, kiddo?” He asked, still calm and gentle, petting Mikey’s hair now and watching him lean into it.

 

“Ca’ I have hot coco?” Mikey asked hopefully, big eyes and sweet, hopeful smile.

 

“We don’t have any,” Gerard informed Mikey gently, kissing his forehead. “But I could make you apple cider if that’s alright?” Upon Mikey’s little nod, Gerard gently moved away, leaving Mikey to his cartoons while he made the requested drink.

 

He had the cutest brother ever, and you’d never convince him otherwise.


End file.
